Pictures of the past
by Roses-Cheese-Wine
Summary: Spamano - Who knew that a few pictures of spain could turn romano on? and what happens when spain finds out?


Pictures Of The past

Warining: Contains yaoi and bad language

Pairing: Spamano

Disclaimer: i dont own these characters or hetalia

Romano was sitting in isolation as usual. Far from everyone especially that tomato eating

bastard boss of his, Spain.

Everytime he would attack Romano with kisses or try and get him into bed. Pervert. In

Romanos mind that's all he was. But there was the voice at the back of his head saying

he liked it when Spain paid attention to him. He would get beyond jealous whenever Spain

would make a fuss over his younger brother, Feliciano.

"There you are Romano." Roma looked up to see what idiot disturbed his train of

thought. He looked up to see England staring down at him and got to his feet immediately.

"What to you want you scone eating fairy bastard!" he snarled at The Brit who

simply shrugged. "I only came to give you some pictures I found, of Spain back when he

was a pirate." Romano blinked a few times. He wanted to see these pictures. So he had a

blank look instead of a scowl and stared at the Brit.

"Well I don't have all day England." the Brit smirked and pulled out a small

envelope and handed it to Romano. "Have fun with it then." he called out as he

walked away.

Stupid Englishman. These are pictures. Not toys or games. You can't have fun with

pictures, Romano thought as he pulled out the first one. He suddenly realized what the

blonde meant. In the picture Spain was standing with Gilbert. He wore a scowl, not the usual

smile he has on nowadays, and he looked extremely sexy. Romano blushed dark red before

putting the picture back in the envelope and the envelope in his pocket.

Romano sat on his bed with the pictures spread all around him. He kept staring at them as he

saw a different side of Spain, and for some reason he found the pirate outfit a turn on.

Spain looked, although Romano wouldn't admit to anyone, quite handsome and dangerous in

the pirate gear he wore.

He was in his own little world until a voice he didnt want to be hearing now, of all times,

brought him back.

"Roma~" the voice sang and Romano jumped and quickly arranged the pictures and

stood up, hiding them behind his back. There's no way he would let Spain see these. That

would only give him more reason to flirt with the Italian and Romano knew he didn't need

any encouragement.

The spaniard looked confused at how startled Romano was then quickly grinned. "Oh Roma.

What might you be hiding?" he asked moving closer.

Romano took a step back and glared at the spaniard. "None of your business bastardo!

And next time why don't you knock or something, I could've been changing you

pervert!".

Spain smiled and took a step closer eventually backing Romano into the wall with hands

firmly placed at either side of his head. Cazzo! Romano could not escape and the spaniards

face was only getting closer.

"You're to fucking close espagna, move back dammit!" spain merely smiled and

moved closer until their noses touched. He loved the way Romanos face turned a darker shade

of red.

"Not until my little Romano tells me what he is hiding behind his back." with the

last word, Spain whispered it against the Italians neck which sent shivers down his spine.

Romano glared at the man before him but the effect was kind of ruined due to his flushed

face. "You promise to return them then? No matter what they are?" the spaniard

smiled. "Of course mi Romano. I wouldn't keep what's not mine."

Romano hesitated before shoving the envelope at the spaniards chest and looking away.

Antonio just smiled until he looked at the contents of the envelope. His smile soon faded as

memories of his past came flooding back. Romano saw his smile fade and was even more scared.

He's seen Spain angry before. The anger was never directed at him but he was still

afraid.

"Where did you get this Romano?" the Italian wished more than anything to see the

stupid smile come back. He whispered his answer, afraid that if he spoke it it would make

the spaniard angry.

"The Englishman gave it to me." Spain looked confused as he stared at Romano.

Spain sighed and it looked as if he were arguing with himself.

"Ok now you know espagna, give them back." Spain was shocked to see that Romano

wanted these pictures. A smirk soon played upon his lips and Romano didn't know whether

he was happy to see it or scared.

"Si I will give them back for one thing in exchange." Romano was no longer scared.

Just annoyed. He stared at the spaniard waiting for him to go on.

Spain leaned in close again and whispered "A kiss from my little tomato." Romano

frowned but thought it over. It was a pretty simple request and for that the italian was

grateful. Romano leaned forward and lightly pecked his boss's lips. Spain had other

ideas as he also leaned forward for a hungry kiss. He nipped at the Italians lower lip which

caused him to gasp and entry for the spaniard.

Romano frowned but let it go. He kissed his boss back with just as much passion and soon

enough, much to the spaniards dismay, they needed to breathe.

"There. You got your kiss. Now give me what you promised." Romano said in between

gasps for air.

The spaniard smiled and gave back the envelope. "A deal is a deal lovi."

Romano snatched the pictures back and pushed the spaniard toward the door. "Good now

get out you pervert!" Spain simply smirked and snatched the envelope back.

"Hey! We had a deal! What the fuck are you doing?" Romano snapped. And he

was getting annoyed with the spainiards smirk. He just wanted to punch it off his face.

"Si Roma we did. But I never said for how long you could keep them. Now I will propose

to you a new deal. And with this deal you can keep them for as long as you wish."

Romano glared at the other silently waiting for him to continue. "Wait right here and I

will be back." Spain walked away leaving Romano in his room. Romano didn't like

where this was going. He started to wonder why he so desperately wanted these photos. Romano

was deep in thought until he heard the door slam. He jumped and looked up to see the most

beautiful thing he'd ever seen. There, at his door, stood Spain dressed in his old

pirate uniform. Romano was speechless, for the first time ever, and this impressed Spain.

"You wanted to see me like i was in my younger days si?" Romano couldn't

reply. He had no idea what to say to the sex god that stood before him. He could only feel

his cheeks burn red and his member harden as Spain walked towards him.

Inches from his face, Spain whispered, "You want to see the way we did it when we were

younger? Because this is my deal. I fuck you like I would when I was a pirate, and you take

it all, then the photos are yours."

Romano simply nodded. He wanted this more than he did the photos and Spain knew that, and

Romano, not being an idiot, knew that spain knew.

Spain moved with such speed in stripping the Italian of his clothes that romano was shocked.

It didn't even feel as if he moved at all. He shook his head in an attempt to collect

himself but that failed when he felt spains mouth on the head of his member.

"Aah w-what the hell espagna?" Spain only smirked and deepthroated him, sucking

hard. Romano threw his head back and let out a strangled moan. Spain immediately started

bobbing his head up and down, faster and faster, sucking harder.

Romano threw off spains pirate hat so he could hold onto the soft dark brown hair. Pretty

soon he started to thrust up into the spaniards mouth, moaning his name.

Spain relaxed his jaw and let the hand in his hair guide him. The italians thrusts came

harder now, faster, and the hold on the spaniards hair became tighter making him wince

slightly.

It wasn't long before he heard a cry from his lover above him signaling that he was

close. Spain tried to relax, making himself ready for what was about to come. After a

scream, the spaniard tasted the salty liquid the entered his mouth, making sure that he

swallowed every last drop.

Romano rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts and pulled his limp member out of the

older mans mouth. Spain stood up,licking his lips and smiling at the Italian who looked so

satisfied, so content. 'well not for long' thought Spain.

"Seems like you enjoyed that Roma. But I don't think I'm going to let you be

the only one to feel good. Now, on you hands and knees." something was different about

the tone of spains voice. It sent a chill up romano's spine.

Romano hesitantly did as he was told, a bright red flush creeping onto his cheeks. He didnt

dare look back at the spaniard. This was beyond embarrassing and Romano was slightly

frightened of spain at the moment. If spain was his usual self and asked this of Romano, he

would be answered with a punch to the gut. But now was different.

He heard the spaniard unzip his pants and felt his hardened member against his entrance.

Romano panicked and tried to squirm away but strong hands had a firm grip on his hips.

"H-hey Spain..w-what the hell are you doing?" Romano was trembling. Somewhere

deep down he had a feeling that Spain was going to push in dry. That terrified him but also

aroused him further. But needless to say, being felicianos brother, the fear superseded all

other emotions.

Spain simply smirked. "Roma said he wanted to see what I was like when I was a pirate

si? Now I'm

Showing him how I enjoyed my sex life during my younger years."

Before Romano could begin to reply, he felt like he was being ripped in half. Spain thrusted

in with such force that he was completely buried within the Italian with the one push.

Romano screamed into the bedsheets. He found himself thinking whether or not he would be

bleeding when he felt Spain pull out to the head and thrust in again.

"Fuck...espagna..s-stop... It hurts idioto." usually if Romano said he was hurt

Spain would do anything the younger man said to relieve his pain. But now Spain did not pay

attention. He simply sped up his thrusts closing his eyes in pure bliss and moaning out.?

Romano whimpered and clawed at the sheets as spain sped up. It hurt like hell and the little

Italian hated pain more than anything. After a little while he felt Spain change the angle

of his thrusts and go deeper. Romano arched up and screamed. Spain, the bastard, had finally

found his sweet spot and god did it feel good.

"Cazzo. Spain..Aah...again..hit that spot again!" the spainiard smiled and picked

up romas hips and continued ramming into that same spot. He leaned forward, pushing himself

deeper, and reached around to pump romanos hard member roughly.

Romano had finally had too much. He thought he couldn't feel any better when Spain kept

ramming into his prostate but he was wrong. It wasn't long till after the spaniard

started pumping him that he screamed his release. It didn't take long for the spaniard

to follow, Cumming with a loud moan.

Spain collapsed next to his little Italian lover panting and gasping for breath. He looked

over to Romano who passed out. Spain merely smiled and kissed his lover softly on the lips.

"Te Amo mi tomate."

Spains smile soon faded when he got up to clean them both. He noticed a fair amount of blood

on the white bedspread and immediately felt guilty. He'd hurt his poor Roma and for that

he could never forgive himself. He took off his pirate outfit and tossed them aside

carelessly and went to put on some clean boxers. He also got a pair and slipped them on

Romano, careful not to wake him.

He cleaned up the mess around them and finally settled into bed with his loved one curled up

close to him. Spain allowed himself to wrap his arms around his little Italian and slowly

drift off to sleep.

The spaniard was having a rather nice dream until he was woken by a fist connecting to his

face. His eyes immediately shot open and his hands reached up to caress the tender spot that

was jus attacked. Before him was a really pissed of Romano glaring at him.

"You fucking bastard! Do you have any idea how much my ass hurts right

now?". Spain remembered the night before and was now grateful to have cleaned up

the blood. Had Roma seen that god knows how he would have reacted.

"Morning roma. There's some pain killers in the drawer in the bedside table. I will

go and get you a glass of water." Spain got up and went downstairs into the kitchen to

get him a glass of water. He felt horrible. Knowing how much pain his little tomate was in

and the fact he he was the cause of such pain tore at his heart.

He went back upstairs and handed Roma the glass of water and watched him swallow two pills.

Romano set the pills and glass on the bedside table and curled up next to Spain, resting his

head on the spaniards chest. He sobbed quietly, not wanting Spain to hear. But the older man

felt the tears streaming onto his chest and if he thought he felt horrible before, he felt

ten times that now.

"Roma, mi amour, I'm so sorry for hurting you. It was so wrong of me and I should

have never gone that far with you against your will. I'm so sorry lovino." romano

blinked, shocked. Spain usually called him all these ridiculous pet names. He only ever used

his full human name when he was seriously guilty.

Romano hated to see Spain this way and decided to let everything that happened go, after all

it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it.

"Idioto. Quit your moaning. I'm fine dammit so shutup and let me sleep. Plus now I

get the week off chores." Spain smiled at his companion and held him close.

"Make that two weeks lovi. You deserve it afterall." Romano smirked. "And you

give me my damn pictures back too."

"Si mi romanito, I'll give you whatever you desire."

"Um..s-Spain?"

"Si Roma?"

"Ti Amo."

"Te Amo Lovino."


End file.
